Confession Problems!
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: The SEQUEL to Twin Problems: Dan has come out about being dead, but the next coming out isn't as easy. Can Dan tell Danny he loves him? Will he even admit it to himself? SLASH/yaoi DPDF others I'm BACK!
1. Evergreen

Ladies and gentlemen (if any are reading this)  
I GIVE YOU_:_

**Confession Problems!**  
The sequel to _Twin Problems_.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters of the cartoon show created and owned by _Butch Hartman_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This applies to all chapters.  
**However**, all OCs are mine.  
**In addition**: the "poem" is NOT MINE!! It isn't a poem, it's a song. The artist is real, look up _Hyde_.

* * *

**Confession Problems!  
Chapter I  
**_Evergreen_

* * *

Dan looked up as the phone rang. Raising a brow, he floated over to it and picked it up.

Things have quieted down between him and the Fentons. It was explained that Vlad had known Dan was a ghost as soon as he saw him (being half-ghost, he could sense it) and took him under his wing to train the boy.

Dan had learned to control and harness his power while with Vlad and added that he purposly threw that fit all those years ago for an excuse to leave. He privatly added that he never said goodbye to Danny because he knew he would not be able to leave if he saw him.

Dan also talked with Maddie, knowing full well that she was disaproving of the love he harbored for Danny. He explained that he was not actually sure what he felt was. He also said he believed it was simply twin love; he had been away from the boy for too long and that was all. Maddie accepted this and moved on.

The truth was, Dan knew what he felt was indeed love, or something like it, but he was not certain it was as strong as he first thought. He would not risk his newfound relationship with Danny over petty feelings that might just up and disappear.

Dan went off to search for his adopted father; his "Vad" as he still said. The man was working to relocate his office to the Fenton Work's "attic" (a.k.a the blimp of a control room). His long-time friend, Kyle, was currently taking most of his calls back in Wisconson but many clients have already been informed about the switch.

Hense the phone call.

Dan spoke politely to the woman on the phone, some manager of FedEx and well advised associate of Vlad's ACS Inc.. He floated up into Vlad's part of the house, the two of them having brought in a bed from Master's Mansion and decorated it accordingly; Vlad prefered the closed off sense of being up here. Dan was not surprised and took it in stride.

"Here he is. Sorry for the wait," Dan handed the phone over to the slight man, receiving a nod of thanks before he began talking to the woman. Dan floated back down and entered the kitchen, smiling when he saw Danny.

The boy smiled back, "Sandwitch?" He held up a folded piece of bread with an off-white syrup almost dripping out. Dan made a face and shook his head.

"I don't eat," he said quickly. "What is that stuff?"

"Condenced Milk." Danny bit into the snack, smiling. "It's sweet. Sure you don't want?" He held it out again and stiffled a laugh as Dan backed away. Danny moved forward playfully and Dan pouted.

"You're being mean."

"And you're supposed to be the older one." Dan rolled his eyes at the stereotype and watched Danny finish off the snack.

"Is it really that sweet?"

Danny nodded, "Wanna try?" He held out a can that was filled with more of the white syrup. Dan made a face and shook his head. "Alright." Danny pushed a cover onto the can and set it back into the cupboard.

"How much longer?" Dan asked, sitting at the table and watching Danny pour them orage juice.

"Until the school's fixed? The website said almost a month." Danny grinned and handed Dan a glass, "Can you imagine? A whole month without school!"

Dan snorted, "A whole month to be made-up in June."

Danny deflated, "O... right..."

______

Dan jumped as the door to his and Danny's room was flung open. "Dan! I'm in trouble!" The pale boy stood and walked over to his brother. He looked behind him, trying to see what was distressing the boy. "Not like that! The POEM!"

Dan blinked as Danny fung himself on the bed with a groan. "Poem?" Ah! The one for English class. "What about it?"

"I can't remember it!!" Danny wailed childishly. He sat up and pouted, "How ill I present it to the class?!" He flopped back down and groaned again, this time louder.

Dan chuckled and sat on the bed. "O, get up! You have weeks to get ready for it. How hard could it be?"

The black haired boy glared at him, "Obviously you know nothing about my memery."

His twin shrugged, "Then enlighten me."

Danny sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. "I have short term memory--I think. I don't remember a lot for long and it makes me do bad on tests and stuff. I also suck in front of a crowd..."

While his twin moped, Dan thought about what he said. He was not sure how long Danny remembered things, but... "Danny, when's our birthday?"

Blue eyes looked up, confused, "the fourteenth of July?"

Green eyes looked satisfied as Dan nodded, "What did we do on our second birthday?"

Danny grinned and leaned forward, "We went to the park and played hide-and-seek. Mom couldn't find you because we were together and you always knew the best places to hide." Maddie almost called Park Security because Dan was so good.

"What's my favorite drink?" Dan then asked.

"You like earl gray tea... You want?"

The white head shook for 'no'. "What's my favorite thing to do?"

"Read online fiction or hang with Ember and the others from her band or with me or Vlad." The last person was added as a must because it was just true, no matter how much Danny still disliked the billionare.

"What's my favorite genre to read?"

"Romance and drama." Danny grinned, "You girl."

Dan blushed and smacked the boy, "Shut it!"

Danny laughed, "Why are you asking this?"

"You said you have problems with remembering thinks for a long time." Danny looked up confused. "But you seem to remember all of that."

"Of course," the younger boy shrugged. "It's you." Dan sighed and laid on the bed to hide his blush; he was not **in** love with Danny, understand, just reasonably embarraced. "Something wrong?"

Dan shook his head, "Of course not. I'm just thinking: If you remember so much about me, then maybe it can help."

"Huh?"

The ghost sat up, "If I recite your poem, maybe you won't forget it?"

Danny flushed in embarrasement. He noticed the tinge of Dan's face and would have commented on it but he knew it would be thrown back at him. Instead, he shrugged, "Maybe."

"Get the poem."

Danny complied, getting off the bed and dragging his bag from the closet. As he shuffled through it, Dan sighed and tried to calm himself. Danny pulled a folder out of his bag and held it up in tryumph, "I got it!"

He paused, remembering that he wanted to keep it a secret. Dan, not aware of this any longer, gestured for the folder, "Let me see."

There was a length of silence before Danny looked away, "I didn't want you to see it..."

"I will anyway."

"You'd **hear** it." Danny shook his head, "Look, it was..." It was what? Supposed to be read to him? Danny wanted to curse himself but... "Can I read it to you first?"

Dan hesitated before he smiled, "Sure." Danny sat beside his twin and forced himself to relax. A hand landed on his shoulder and made him smile.

_'I lie awake beside the windowsill  
Like a flower in a vase  
A moment caught in glass..._

_The rays of sunlight come and beckon me  
To a sleepy dreamy haze  
A sense of summer days_

_If only I could stop the flow of time  
Turn the clock to yesterday  
Erasing all the pain..._

_I've only memories of happiness  
Such pleasure we have shared  
I'd do it all again_

_This scenery is evergreen  
As buds turn into leaves  
the colors live and breathe. _

Danny passed the paper with his scrawl on it to Dan, watching his face. He was smiling, blush still there. It was though he understood why the poem was picked.

Danny had been waiting for Dan to come back, ranting a raving yet never giving up hope. He would sit and think back to when they had been together. Back to when they smiled and laughed, hid and frightened Maddie... All the happiness and loving memories that made Danny not give up.

Dan understood and hugged Danny tightly to him, eyes brimming with wetness. "Thank you." _'For waiting. For not giving up. For loving me._


	2. Portal

**Confession Problems!  
Chapter II  
**_Portal_

* * *

The weeks passed quickly enough. Sam and Tucker began making frequent visits (but only after they were told everything). With them entertaining Danny, the twins were forced apart. Maddie might have been fine with Dan's explanation, but Sam was not. She made it clear that she wanted Danny and would do what she must to get him.

In response, Dan made himself scarse. He did not know why he was so intimidated by the girl, but he was. It might have been that simple thing, though. Samantha was a girl. She would have a better chance with Danny.

The fisrt few days this began, Dan stayed with Vlad. They were busy making a transfer. Kyle was flying a secret crago with his helicoptor; the Master's Ghost Portal. The two pale males were trying to work out how to keep it hidden.

"Should we even bring it over?" Dan asked.

"The Fenton's is destroyed now," Vlad replied as he studied the new layout of the room. "And if we leave ours in Wisconson... well, things will get messy and as much as I love him, I can't trust Kyle to clean it up."

"Aww, that hurts."

Green and blue eyes look up in shock to find a red head waving at them from outside the control room. Dan grinned and rushed over, sliding the window open to let the man in. "Kyle!" he greeted and hugged the other tightly.

"Hey, what's up, kid." Kyle ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at Vlad as he came closer.

"Welcome back to Amity," Vlad said with a small hug of his own. "Did you bring it?" he asked in a near whisper. Kyle nodded and gestured outside.

"It's parked in the outskirts. It'll be best for you to fly."

Dan and Vlad looked at eachother and nodded, "Keep them busy."

"Start with Jack," Dan added. The large man would bring everyone down to greet and entertain the new-comer. When Kyle nodded in understanding, the two floated out and became invisible before flying to where Kyle gestured.

The red head sighed, "Time to entertain..." He headed downstairs.

* * *

Dan alighted on the helicoptor's nose as Vlad floated through it and into the cockpit. "Where do you think he put it?"

"In the back, probably." Vlad opened the door to the back and sure enough, it was there laying face down as instructed over the phone. "Help be bring it back."

Dan nodded and flew in. Together, they picked up the portal and made it intangible with them. "Let's make this quick. Kyle might not hold them for much longer." Vlad nodded and they were off.

* * *

As Dan predicted, Kyle had his hands full. In hindsight, he should have asked who else was here. Tucker was playing video games with Danny and Jazz was reading abook on the couch. Maddie was making snacks again and Jack was talking about ghosts. That enough was a headache, but it got worse.

This girl, Sam, was glaring at him ever since he said "Vlad and Dan are busy". He knew instantly that she suspected something. Thankfully, the boys roped her into playing with them and she had less time to be suspisious.

Maddie returned with crackers and cheese, chips, sandwiches, and marshmallows. "Hang on, I'll be back with skewrs!" she sang as she went back into the kitchen. Kyle kept an eye on her to ensure she did not go upstairs, glad that the layout of the house meant she'd have to walk passed him to get up there.

There was a _thud_ from upstairs; far upstairs which meant it was from Vlad and Dan. Kyle sighed and thanked the heavens that they got back.

"What was that?" Jazz asked in concern.

"We should check," Sam continued and got up. Danny and Tucker groaned but paused the game.

_'Shit!'_ Kyle chuckled, "It's probably them moving thinks around. They mentioned remodeling."

"Why you they have to do that?" Maddie asked. Kyle wondered if she was in cahoots with that Sam girl.

He shrugged, though, keeping up the act, "Vlad's like that. He's probably trying to make up for the smaller space--no offence." Kyle grinned, "This verses his mansion? Not hard to see, right?"

Danny nodded absentmindedly as he ate a sandwhich. Tucker took one too, "I guess I can get it. How big was his masion?"

"He's a billionare; figure it out."

Everyone looked up as Dan strolled down. He yawned and flopped down beside Jazz. "Arg, I'm beat."

"What have you been doing?" Danny asked as he handed him a sandwhich. Dan accepted it with a smile.

"Remodeling. Vad has this thing where he has to have space. He was just feeling cluttered."

"You say that like it's nothing," Vlad countered. "I get snippy when that happens."

Dan snorted, "O, I know." He finished the sandwhich and stuck a marshmallow with a skewr. Since everyone already knew, he smacked his lips and blew a stream of hot green flames.

"Woah!" Danny's eyes went wide with childish glee. "Do that again!" He held up another skewr with a fresh marshmallow on it. Dan did as told and watched Danny eat it with a warm smile.

Vlad rolled his eyes; _'He's too obvious.'_ The man sighed and simply took a seat between Jack and Kyle. "How were they?"

Kyle snorted, "Loud." Vlad gave a rare laugh.

* * *

**Posted: **Nov 9


	3. Questions

_Notes: ..._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
****Chapter III: **_Questions

* * *

_

The next day, Vlad and Dan began setting up the hidden portal. They programed it to work like it always did in Wisconsin, promising each other to call Technus so he could figure out a way to make the portal invisible.

When it was complete, Dan asked to use it. Vlad, not sure why he **asked**, simply nodded and left the machine to his son.

When he was alone, Dan flopped onto Vlad's bed and sighed. He was tired. It was surprising, the amount of energy needed for dealing with the set up. How did Vlad manage on his own? _'He probably had Kyle then too.'_

For a moment, Dan was jealous. The two had each other and always will. They knew everything, the darkest moments and the brightest. They've seen each other cry and smile. It was beautiful, their relationship. Truly one of a kind. Bona fide friendship.

Dan sighed; he wanted that with Danny. Or at least something close to it! The boy rolled over, burying his face in the billionaire's pillow. He relaxed for a moment, feeling the sense of fatherly love from his 'Vad', before getting up and pushing his head through the portal.

"EMBER!"

The name echoed through the green spirals and open space of the Ghost Zone. Dan waited patiently. He chewed his lip, then tapped his foot, eyes roaming and ears listening.

Then he heard it. The ghostly wail of his long time best friend. Dan grinned and said, "Ember!"

The blue haired girl flew over and smiled at him, "Dan! My boi!" She leapt off her guitar and crashed into Dan, throwing him out of the portal and onto the floor in the physical world. Her guitar floated in right before the portal closed and hummed. It shut off and went into hibernation.

"Ember! How are you?" Dan grinned as the girl sat up on him and grabbed her sidekick.

"Rockin'! The concert's gonna be huge!" She jumped up, punching the air. "O, we can't wait!" She played a few chords to express her excitement and Dan laughed. Green eyes locked and Ember smiled, "What about you?"

Dan shrugged, "Fine. We still have a week and a half of no school." He sat on the bed and Ember followed.

"Och," she winced. "You'll have to make that up in June," she mused. "Bummer."

Dan nodded, "Yeah..." He trailed off as the other problem hit him. Ember, sensing it, frowned and touched his shoulder.

"What's up?" she asked.

Dan shook his head, "Nothing really..." He noticed her glare and sighed. "It's just... I have Danny by my side again and..."

Ember frowned, "What? It can't be bad 'cause you've wanted him for so long."

"That's the problem!" Dan went quiet for a moment. When he spoke again, it was soft, "I... I don't know what to do!" He whimpered, "Should I tell him and risk ruining our new relationship that we **just** got, or should I just stay quiet and hope for the best?" If he did that, he would be left watching Sam ask Danny out! Could he handle that?

Ember sighed, looking away. She had her own share of love-fuck-ups and would rather not think of them. The pain, even decades old, was too much. Green eyes trailed to Dan and she relented; he was her favorite, after all.

"Tell you what?" she began. "Don't make the big decision just yet. Watch him and I will too. Together, we'll find out how he feels and **then **we'll decide." Ember smiled at him and Dan eventually smiled back.

He nodded, "Alright. I'm counting on you."


	4. Paired

_Notes: ..._

**

* * *

Confession Problems  
****Chapter IV: **_Paired_

* * *

The next two weeks passed by quickly. Sam and Tucker fequented the Fenton's more and more, giving Dan less time with his twin. as a result, Dan decided to quickly introduce his newest friends to their new singer.

Telling Vlad where he would be going, he called Ember out and the two of them flew over to Amity Park. As they did this, Dan explained to Ember that these students did not know about Dan being a ghost yet and it would be best to play human.

When they arrived, they landed on a tree branch and became visible again. A blond boy with slightly spiky hair and pale blue eyes was sitting on a bench near the tree. Dan pointed to him, gave a gesture, and together, Dan and Ember jumped down and rushed the boy. The blond screamed as the two hugged him tightly.

"Gat!"

There was a moment of silence before the boy let out a sigh, "Da-an!" Gat was pouting, "Jumping me like that." He turned around and grinned, "Shame on you!" The three laughed and took a seat on the bench. Blue eyes looked at the girl Dan had next to him and smiled, "Who's this?"

Dan grinned, "This is my best friend--from Wisconson. She's here to fufill my promise!"

Gat canted a brow, "Promise? You mean about--" He paused, eyes going wide. "The singer!" he exclaimed, standing and pointing at them. Dan nodded and Gat yipped. "Yes! I knew you'd come through!" Gat hugged his new best friend and sighed, "I love you!"

"Ooo, so that's it!" Dan chuckled. "Weird, I thought you'd be better with a **red head**." Dan waggled his brows suggestivly and Gat flushed.

"D-don't be rediculous!" the blond huffed. "Like Rick and I would ever--!" He paused and smacked himself.

"Ah!" Dan and Ember grinned, "So you like Rick!"

Gat stared at them warily before sitting back down with a sigh. "... Don't say anything, okay?"

Dan blinked, suddenly tense; the air was too thick and uncomfortable and it did **not** suit Gat. "Why? Wouldn't it be nice to--?"

"Don't!" Gat bellowed, standing up. He glared at the two, the effect ruined by his building tears. "He... I don't want him to hate me!" He panted, turning away and willing himself to relax. Ember looked at Dan and suddenly realized this was also what her friend feared. The girl sighed and stood.

"Is he... homophobic?" she asked gently. There was a nod and Ember carefully took the boy in her arms. "It's okay. We won't say anything." She led him back to the bench and Dan smiled at him.

"Really. We won't," he said. The two smiled at each other and relaxed. Still standing, Ember fought the urge to glare at the boys.

Gat was too scared about this 'Rick' hating him and Dan too worried about loosing his relationship with Danny, even if it meant giving up a better one.

Ember sighed; she would have to do something about this. She will need help though, and lots of it. Maybe the rest of the band? O! She **has** to get Kyle, he's great at this stuff!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Introductions

_Notes:  
Sorry it's short._

_... a gender-bender couple _**(1)** ... You guys know this, right? When a girl seems to have to role of the man in a relationship and the guy is pretty or just too subdued?

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter V: **_  
INTRODUCTIONS_

* * *

After meeting Gat, Dan took Ember to meet the rest of the band. Gat set it up after calming down. He called his mates over and soon, the teens were all assembled.

The first person Ember met was the red haired guitarist in the band. He introduced himself as Rick and she fawned over his bright hair. She silently noted that this person was the one Gat liked.

After Rick was Lexii. The kick ass bassist had rejoiced at the idea of having another girl in the band (the boys mockingly groaned about it). Ember easily bonded with her fellow girlfriend, however, and showed the boys their place.

Dan, of course, is well used to this attitude. He did not make too many jokes and was thus speared the pain and torment.

Remy was a bit late, saying he had to take care of some things first. When he arrived, he apologized. He towered over the newest band member, tall and lanky guy that he was. In the end, however, Ember seemed to have him under her thumb. Their drummer is loud on his instrument but a softy when off it. The group joked about them being a gender-bender couple **(1) **and they spent the next hour just goofing off.

Afterwards, it was time to leave.

The meeting and introducing went well. Ember was welcomed with warmth and relief. Her voice was perfect for all their songs! Ember has returned to the Ghost World to inform her real band that she would be there on and off. They have no real problems with it, of course.

Gat and his friends already headed home and Dan quickly did the same.

* * *

**Posted: **Dec 10  
**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Advance

_Notes: Problems a-brewing! Don't kill me. This is NOT a DannySam fic (just to remind). This is simply PLOT._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter VI: **_  
ADVANCE_

* * *

Danny and Tucker are currently fighting over the last slice of pizza. Tucker argues that he beat Danny in the video game and therefore should get the slice. Danny refuses to comply, saying Tucker cheated and used a designated moment of "time-out" to win said game.

Sam rolles her eyes at them and takes the peice herself, ignoring their whines and scandalized cries. When she is finished, she throws everything away and returns to the living room. Tucker is looking for a new game while Danny pours more drinks.

As Danny makes his way to the kitchen, Sam decides to make her move. Ever since Dan showed up, things have gone out of wack. She knew how the other boy felt about Danny and wanted to ensure it did not happen; for her sake and Maddie Fenton's. With a sigh, Sam gathers her wits and follows the black haired boy.

He is pulling out some more chips from the junk draw. When he hears someone walking in, he looks up hoping to see Dan. When it's Sam that greets him instead, he ignores his disapointment and smiles anyway. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey Danny," the goth says. She glances at the chips and her eyes widen, "CHICKEN flavor?!"

Danny suddenly jumps, somehow banging his head on the higher draws. He winces and mutters a curse before looking at the demon chip bag that Sam is pointing to.

"Oh, that. It's something my Dad made. Don't ask." He didn't have to say it twice; everyone knew to stay away from Jack's invetions and to never question them in case they become a ginie pig.

Sam shakes her head, "Right.. Well, anyway..." She pauses, wondering just **how** she should do this. Noticeing her abnormal uncertainty, Danny turns away from the junk draw.

"What's up?"

"Danny..." Well, here's to... "Do... wanna go out--s-somewhere? Together. Just us, I mean. Like... a..."

Danny watched her with confusion before asking, "Just us?" He blinked, "You mean... a... d-date?"

The two blush and Sam slowly nods.

Danny rubs the back of his neck, "I-I... uhh..."

_'Just say yes, you idiot!'_ Sam thinks.

"M-maybe," Danny says after a moment. "I'll think about it."

When he leaves to join Tucker, Sam stands rooted to the floor. _'WHAT?'_ She's too shocked to be mad--for now.

* * *

When he reached Fenton Works, Dan was greeted by the sight of Sam and Tucker waving good bye to Danny. The younger boy spotted Dan and grinned, waving him over. When the ghost makes it to the door, he notices something. Danny is beet red.

Worried, he places a hand on the other's forehead, watching his face darken. "Danny? Are you sick?" The boy steps back and shakes his head.

"N-no!" he says. "I'm fine, just... Umm... tired..." Danny cursed himself, knowing it was an obvious lie. Frowning, Dan makes to begin interigating Danny, but Maddie halts the process.

"Kids! Dinner!"

Danny sighs in relief before heading to the kitchen. He smiles and gestures to his older brother, "Come on!" Dan nods slowly, still curious about what happened.

* * *

**Posted: **Dec 15  
**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Decision

_Notes: MORE PLOT!_

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter VII: **_  
DECISION_

* * *

When dinner is over, the twins head up to their room and flop onto the bed. They stay like that, relaxing in eachother's presence. Dan looks at his brother. He wonders about the boy's red face and nervousness that evening. He wants to ask why he acted like that, why he seemed flustered, but... _'I have the feeling I won't like the answer.'_

While Dan is debating that, Danny stares at him. He follows the curve of his cheek and the slope of his nose. He sees the shadows of the thick lashes and wonders what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. Blue eyes widen and Danny haslty tears his gaze away. _'What am I thinking?!'_ he asks himself. What indeed. Dan is his **twin brother**! The mere **idea **of them together is nothing short of **wrong**.

But... why? Why is it so wrong? Why should he not feel this way? Why can't he hug and **kiss** his brother? Why can't he be with him now and forever? Why...

_You finally got him back. Do you want to scare him away?!_ Danny shakes his head. _Well, then don't do anything. _Why not? _These feelings, you idiot! They will scare him. Then what will you do?_

Danny does not know. He does not want to loose his twin. Dan is finally at his side again, where he has always belonged. They could be together like they were supposed to. Dan had explained everything (his death, his abilities, his reasons for leaving, etc.) and Danny has accepted it all because he knows Dan accepts him too. All his flaws and faults don't matter to Dan; his mistakes and problems mean nothing!

Danny looks at his twin and descides. He cannot and will not loose Dan. If these strange feelings, these **wrong** emotions, will drive Dan away... then he will not act on them. _'I'll tell Sam "yes" tomorrow,'_ because going with Sam will be safer than saying anything. It will allow him to be near Dan without raising suspision. After all, if anyone finds out he has these feelings... he'll loose Dan.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **DEC 19  
**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Digging DEEP

_Notes: Even MORE PLOT!_

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter VIII: **_  
Digging DEEP_

* * *

The next day, Danny nervously greets his friends at the door. Tucker grins as he carries in a pizza, slapping it on the coffee table in the living room and making himself comfortable. Sam trails after him, still annoyed that Danny had to **think** about her offer. Things were not going as she had planned! But, no matter; she will make it work.

Sam smiles and greets Danny, hating herself for acting a bit too much like Paulina. The boy stutters a hello in return, noting that she seems a little off and that he's acting like a fool. When Tucker suddenly pops in and asks, "What are we watching today?", Danny follows Sam to help pick out a DVD.

After going through numerous suggestions and arguments about were the Ring is better than Saw 2, Danny finally begins to feel a bit more normal. For the moment, he forgets last night's decision and just has fun. In the end, the settle for a marathon of Saw today and the Ring (1 & 2) tomorrow; along with whatever else they feel like watching.

As the credits and promotional commercials start, Danny retreats to the kitchen to get soda and make pop corn. At this point, Dan finally crawls out of bed. Hearing the commotion downstairs, he figures Tucker and the freak are back. Grunting in annoyance, he decides staying and dealing with her is the last thing he wants to do.

"Phone, phone…" he mutters, looking around for his cell. Finding it, he calls Gat and grins when he sleepily greets him. "Hey, can I come over?"

"Huh? Now?" There's a pause and Dan is certain he hears a man in the background. "Ah, sure. The others are coming too. Can you bring Ember?"

"Defiantly!" Dan hangs up and heads to the bathroom. Showering and brushing his teeth, he gets dressed for the day and heads downstairs. The movie is already twenty minutes in and Tucker is grinning from ear to ear. Sam and Danny look up as he arrives however. The girl glares at him and Danny gestures him over.

"We're watching Saw—you staying?" Danny asks, slightly anxious. He gets scared rather easily with mutilation and such and he would much rather hold Dan's hand than anyone else's. Unfortunately, the ghost shakes his head.

"Sorry, I'm heading to Gat's place," Dan says. "I'll be back in the evening. If I'm late, don't wait up!" And with that, Dan grabs a can of soda and a slice of pizza before rushing out the door. When it's shut, Ember flies down and takes a sip of his coke.

"Leaving so soon?" she asks, raising a brow at him. Dan shrugs and begins walking down the street.

"We need you and the others to work out your gigs, right?" Dan takes a bite of his pizza and chews. "Besides," he says as he swallows, "I don't know what to do…"

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Danny is watching it through his fingers. Cringing at one of the more gory scenes, he misses the amused looks of his friends. "Arg! How can he do that!?" he asks, gesturing at the screen.

"With a stronger stomach than you," Tucker laughs out. Danny frowns (pouts) and eats more of the pop corn. It helps calm him down. They've retched a suspense piece now, where the characters are looking for a way out. Tucker wonders when they'll get caught while Sam wonders who's next. Danny just wants it to end.

_"AAAHHHHH!!"_ screams the person on screen as she is being tortured. Danny shrinks back and groans. Just end already!

"Oh, it's getting good!" Sam grins, watching the movie with gusto. Danny silently questions her sanity. Tucker is wincing and slurping his soda loudly. "Hey, keep it down!"

SLURP! "Sorry, Sam."

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Gat looks up at the sound of his newest friends' arrival. Shushing the group a bit (though it never seems to work), he gets up and answers the door. Seeing the two, he grins, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Gat," they say together. Ember slips in and immediately takes her place beside Lexii. The dark haired girl grins and pauses the video game she had been playing. Passing Ember a controller, she switches the race game to two player and watches for the green light. Ember buckles down and when it changes, they're off.

Gat chuckles as he watches them. Turning back to Dan he asks, "How long do you think it'll be?"

Dan shrugs, "We think it's gonna start back on Monday." It being school, of course. Gat nods in under standing.

"I can't wait for guitar class to start again," Lexxi suddenly says as she rounds a corner in the game. Ember is a bit farther ahead of her. She scowls and glares at the ghost. Ember merely grins.

"Same," Rick says from his place lounging on the arm chair. He turns the page of the magazine he's reading and raises an eyebrow, "Did you know Michael Jackson has a dog named DaVinci?"

* * *

When the movie is over, Danny sighs in relief. "No more!" he says. Tucker chuckles.

"You're such a wimp!"

Danny glares, "Am not! It's just gross!"

Sam sighs as she prepares the other DVD. She pops in Saw 2 and is about to sit back down when Danny stands up.

"I'm going to get more soda," the black haired boy says hastily. As he rushes to the kitchen, Sam sighs.

"I'll go with him," she says and takes off.

Tucker rolls his eyes, "Could she be any more obvious?"

In the kitchen, Danny is taking out three more cans of coke and a bag of new popcorn. "You okay, Danny?" Sam asks as he sets the microwave.

"Yeah, just… grossed out." Sam nods in acceptance. "You want butter or no butter?" Danny asks, referring to the popcorn.

"No, I'm good." They both know Tucker would want butter. As the kernels pop, last night finally hits Danny like a ton of bricks. The familiar scene of being in the kitchen waiting on food and soda must have triggered it.

Well, a decision was made. Thought was involved! He must proceed. Right?

"Hey, Sam?" The girl looks up with questioning eyes. "Remember yesterday?" Purple eyes light up and narrow wickedly at the same time. "Well, I've been thinking…"

"Do you want do go somewhere on Sunday?" Sam asks, wanting to affirm before anything unnecessary happens.

Danny hesitates, feeling lost and confused. This feels wrong somehow, like he shouldn't be doing this. But it's Sam. His best friend and a GIRL. This is RIGHT. Isn't it? "Sure," he says before he can stop himself.

Sam smiles and Danny feels as though someone is digging his grave.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **JAN 15  
**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Buried

_Notes: The joy of NO MORE EXAMS!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter IX: **_Buried

* * *

_

"Ah! These kids are awesome!" Ember squeals as she and Dan fly back to Fenton Works. She's doing summersaults in the air on her guitar. Dan watching her, grinning widely. His stress about the Fenton's and Sam leaving him for the moment. This is why he loves being with Ember. You can get so wrapped up in the fun you have with her that you just forget everything else.

"Told you," Dan gloats. "I can't wait to go to your gig! You guys will be orgasmic!"

"Damn right we will!" Ember grins as she plays a solo on her sidekick. It was one that was just used in a mock performance by the band. The last note rings in both their ears and Ember groans. "Sharp note." She sighs and stops, fiddling with the nobs on the headstock. "Arg, these strings will be my death," she says.

"Get new ones," Dan advises, sitting cross legged in front of her. She shrugs, playing an E chord to see if the note was fixed. It wasn't.

"I only get new strings if one breaks," she tells her friend (for the tenth or so time).

"I know," but he never stops using logic on her (or attempting to). "It's too low now."

"I know," Ember groans. The next five minutes is spent tuning the stubborn instrument until Ember played the E chord, G chord, and A7 chord with satisfaction. "OK, we're good!" she says with a grin. Dan shakes his head in amusement.

"Come on, Vad should be back too." Together, they make their way to the Fenton's home and phase into the living room. Suddenly, the alarm blares and they cringe. That's really annoying…

"Holly cheese biscuts!" Jack exclaims as he bursts though the basement door. "GHOST!"

"Yes, said ghost being your son," Vlad drawls from the top of the stairs.

Jack blinks, looks at Dan and then sighs, "Right." He still isn't use to that! Dan and Vlad roll their eyes as the large man retreats back into the basement.

"Don't forget to turn the alarm OFF!" Vlad yells after him. Shaking his head, he turns to his son and friend. "Had fun?"

Ember grins, "O, yeah!" She flops onto the couch and sets her sidekick on the coffee table. "We're planning a gig on the weekend before school. It's gonna be HUGE!" She squeals, taking her guitar and playing one of the songs they are planning to use.

"Hm. Could you play something slower?" Vlad asks, sitting down beside Dan with a glass of water.

"Like a ballad?" Ember asks, considering it. Thinking of one, she begins playing a smooth arpeggio using the G, B, and high E strings.

"Ah, much better."

"Old man," Dan snickers. Ember laughs but does not stop playing. "Hey, where's Danny and his friends?"

Maddie suddenly pokes her head out from the kitchen, "O, he's walking them home. Such a gentleman…" She trails off and returns to the dishes. Dan stares after her, strangely anxious. Why? Danny always walks them home, right? So there's no reason to be worried. He'll be safe and he knows the place better than Dan, and it's **normal**, right?

Right?

* * *

It's hours later when Danny does return home. He makes it five minutes before his curfew (10 o clock) but finds that he's not in the clear. Dan is the one who greets him at the door, paranoid and anxious.

"Where have you been?" he demands. Dan's green eyes bore into Danny's blue ones with a disturbing intensity. The younger boy tenses, stuttering as he replies.

"W-walking Tuck and Sammy home." Dan raises an eyebrow.

"_Sammy_? Since when was she _Sammy_?"

Danny panics. He hadn't meant for him to find out yet! He thought it would happen in school or over dinner at LEAST! Trying to catch himself, he does something equally if not more stupid than calling Sam _Sammy_. "I-Since we're dating, I—!"

"DATING?!" Dan's eyes go wide and that word hits home. He's gaping, not able to believe what he was just told. "You? Samantha?" Behind him, Ember and Vlad share a worried glance. This is BAD.

"O! That's wonderful, honey!" Maddie exclaims. She rushes over from the kitchen and hugs her son. "Jack! Did you hear? Danny's dating Sam!"

"That goth girl?" Jack frowns, thinking about it. "I don't know…" She was annoying, bossy, a bit of a damper on a good mood…

Maddie glares at him, "Jack! We have to be supportive in Danny's decision!" Things are working out, at long last! _'Don't ruin it now!'_

Jack smiles, "Ah, right pumpkin." He walks up and says, "Congratulations, son! You're becoming a man!" Jack pauses, "Wait… This means he needs The Talk!"

"The talk?" Danny echoes. His parents nod as Vlad and Ember frown in annoyance.

"Yup!"

"The Talk!"

"With two Capital 'T's!"

The couple takes their son downstairs where they can sit him down and have a LONG chat about being a man. In the living room, a single father stands to talk with his own son. Dan is still standing at the door, no doubt still hearing that dreadful word.

"Dan…" Ember whispers mournfully. She gets up and tries to find something to say; anything that will lighten the mood or give Dan strength and hope.

"It's over." Dan quietly shuts the front door.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **JAN 23  
**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Ready

_Notes: ..._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter X  
**_Ready_  
_

* * *

_

When Danny returns to his room that night, it's almost one. Jack and Maddie kept him up for two and a half hours cramming S-E-X into his brain. It did not work too well. All he heard was latex, girl, baby, and marriage.

_'I am NOT ready for this…'_ he decides, shivering when he recalls one of the _visual aids_ his parents pulled out for him. Woman's parts are scary… _'It's like they'll EAT you!'_ His face pales a bit and he lets out a shaky breath. "Ugh…"

He looks around and smiles when he finds his brother curled up under the blankets. He remembers the first time he saw him sleeping when he came back. He still looks so sweet and innocent at such times. Danny smiles and dresses for bed, watching Dan's upper body rise and fall with his breaths.

His pajama's are freshly washed, smelling of lavender and vanilla. Dan is still using his old red pajama's that smell the same. Danny grins as he joins his twin under the blankets, feeling the near warmth of his body and the sent of clean air that comes from his ghost self.

"Good night, Dan," Danny whispers, tugging the covers around them. Settling down, he exhales deeply to relax and allows himself to drift off.

"Good night, love."

* * *

Saturday is hectic. Gat and his friends are running around the club, attaching wires and tuning mikes and instruments. Lexii is working out the schedule with the owner and the light techs, Ember pointing out when they'll need special effects and the works (wishing fervently that they could get Technus down here). Dan himself is busying himself with stage positions, trying to work out where everyone will be.

Here won't work because Rick won't be seen if he's here.

Remmy can't be in this spot; the drums won't fit.

Gat needs to be here so the lights aren't in his eyes when he plays keys. His violin… _'I'll pass it to him when he needs it.'_

Lexii has a tight spot. Her Bass's neck will be obstructed here… _'If we move her there,'_ she'll be in Remmy's way.

Then Rick will go here and Lexii will be in that spot.

He thinks like this for the next five minutes before he finally stops moving the teen's respective instruments (or stool in the drum's case). At this point, Ember joins him, watching his flushed face carefully. He takes her sidekick and places it in the center of the stage and close to the curtain line; she's the voice of the band, after all.

"Dan…" Ember starts. She stops, however, when she finds no words following his name. What can she say? _I'm sure Danny will make it?_ Because his friends and family will make it then too and Dan'll have to see Danny with _Sammy_. What about _Everything's gonna be alright_? No; that's a song and a lie.

What should she say?!

"It's not over," she finally speaks. And it isn't. Danny's doing something stupid and it's only a matter of time until he realizes it. Then he'll break up with Samantha and… And what? They'll just be at square one all over again. _'At least we won't have to worry about Her.'_

Dan nods to please Ember but his heart is not in it. The gig is tonight. It's been a week. Danny is having FUN with Her. Fun he CAN'T seem to have with Dan. Stepping away from Ember to get a drink, Dan sniffles and tries to forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore! He has no chance! He never did!

Why is this so hard? Green eyes lift and scan the closed club. Gat is with Lexii now, running down the effects and tech stuff. Rick is tuning his guitar and Remmy's setting up his drums. He seems to be having trouble with the snare. Dan chuckles as Remmy flips the drum off and heads off to get his drum key.

Tonight is a fun night. They're going to play with a new voice. They're going to be a HIT. Dan is not going to let his love life damper his real life. No. Way. In. Hell.

Mind sent, Dan drinks the rest of his water and grins at his friends, "Alright! Run through a song, guys! And make it good!"

"Got it!"

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **JAN 28  
**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Complex

_Notes: Finally..._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter XI  
**_Complex__

* * *

_

The floor vibrates with the drums and bass, coaxing the patrons to dance and swing. The guitar chords and notes fill the air, offering rhythm and tone. The band's voice can be heard echoing in the room, amplified by the speakers and the teens singing along. The club is high on the band's energy and the punch only adds to the euphoria.

Dan watches them, grinning from ear to ear. For someone who knows them on a personal level, the group on stage seems unique and foreign and HOT.

Ember is like a hypnotist; bending and commanding the crowd to sing like her. Remmy and Lexii seem like snake charmers, tricking the audience to dance for them. Rick is a totally different person, playing wild solos and almost flirting with Gat on stage (praise to fan service!).

His friends with alter egos.

Dan laughs to himself, shaking his head. Well, he is sure they all have something that they hide from everyone else. Ember is a ghost, Gat is in love with Rick, Remmy is a masochist (at least, Dan thinks he is), Lexii has a feminist complex, and Rick… he's just emo. Dan himself is in love with his twi—.

Dan winces and shakes his head. He needs to forget about that. Taking another sip of his punch (what is he on again? Fifth? Tenth?), Dan checks the crowd for abnormalities. Spotting one, he grins and heads out. Who would have thought Vad would be the first to arrive? Then again, he always is when it's for Dan.

* * *

"Danny?" Sam asks, watching her date carefuly. "What's wrong?" Blue eyes meet hers. The boy smiles and shrugs as though he is not sure. He knows what's bothering him, but he does not know how to say it. He is not even sure if it would make a difference.

The two of them have been going out for a week now. Tucker has faded into the background. Maddie is extatic (for reasons Danny can't figure). Jack is following his wife's example. Vlad (not that Danny really cares what **he** thinks) seems to subtlely hate them being together (another thing he can't fingure… Maybe Maddie and Vlad **should** have been together? … EW.)

For some reason, Danny seems to have drifted away from everyone. He is not spending time with his family (eating take out food rather than his mom's; sitting akwardly with _Sammy_ rather than cleaning or working in the lab with his dad; not seeing Jazz rather than ignoring her attempts to make him grow up). He does not see Tucker. He… really misses Dan.

That is the other problem. Not him missing Dan! (although that has it's ill affects) No; the problem is that he isn't **with** Dan. Dan who, for almost a decade, had not been by his side. Dan who, thankfully, has returned and cares for him deeply. Dan who… Danny really… loves?

The boy swallows, eyes watering. Yes, he loves Dan. How much, he does not know, but… Danny looks at Sam. She is eating a lawn sandwich in the chair across from him. Her purple eyes look up and she smiles at him.

_'I want green eyes.'_

She sips her water and finishes her sandwich. Tucking some of her short black hair behind her ear, she takes a napkin and wipes her hands and mouth (of dirt, Danny assumes).

_'I want silver hair.'_

Standing, she excuses herself, saying she needs to use the bathroom. Leaving the table, she throws out her garbage and goes to the girl's room. All the while, Danny watches her. Her boots are black, thick and heavy (and annoying). Her skirt looks strange over her black pants. Her shirt is an awful neon purple (if that exists) and hurts his eyes.

_'I want thin, white boots. Low hanging, black jeans. Nice band shirts. A soft slim figure. A comforting and familiar presence. The smell of…'_

"Clean air."

When Sam returns to the table, she finds no Danny and a bus boy waiting for a bill and tip.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **FEB 09  
**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Decision II

_Notes: After asking most of my reviewers, I decided to keep this story going longer. This means, of course, that Dan and Danny don't confess JUST YET. Please be pateint and enjoy..._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter XII  
**_Decision II__

* * *

_

When Danny reaches the club, the Bouncer calls him "Dan's Double" and quickly ushers him in. The boy does not complain (who would) until he enters the heart of the building. The music vibrates through the floor, pulsing beneath his feet as though he were walking over someone's heart. Sounds and smells assault his senses, causing him to tense and panic. Where on earth **is** he?

Looking around, he spots the stage. Dan's new friends are up there, playing their hearts out. With them is Dan's old friend Ember. He notes that she is the bands singer, baring her soul for the world to see. She dances on stage, belting out perfection at its best. The crowd loves it. They love **her**.

_'Where is Dan?'_ Danny wonders. He looks around and finds a long stretch of table along the side wall: the club's bar. Behind the counter are rows of upside-down glasses dangling from the ceiling like bats in a cave. Bottles of liquor line the shelves on the wall and cases of beer can be seen chilling in the ice box. There is a door on the right of the bar and another one on the left. One leads to the storage but the other Danny can't tell.

A man comes out of the right door, brushing back wavy dirty blonde hair. Shocking green eyes glance at the hanging bats and nod in approval: they're drying like they're supposed to. As he rolls up his sleeves a bit more, he smiles at the people sitting at the bar. One pair in particular catch Danny's eye and he grins. _'There!'_

Two males with silver hair are sitting together. They are half watching the performance and half watching each other. The smaller one grins and laughs at something, poking the older man with a pale finger. Danny notes that Dan's gloves are off. Vlad downs his shot of Vodka and the man behind the counter quickly refills his glass. Dan sips his screwdriver before launching into a new conversation with Vlad.

Danny hesitates, wondering what to do. Should he go over there and ruin their father-son time? Even if they aren't related by blood, Vlad is still Dan's parent and The Lord isn't the only one who knows they need this. Danny does, too. Vlad has been working all this time and Dan had been helping to prepare **this**.

Danny had been trying to prove himself wrong.

The music stops and Ember is talking to the crowd. Vlad and Dan look up and listen while Danny simply watches Dan. The boy bites his lip, suddenly wondering just what it is he thinks he's doing. Nothing, for one. For Second? He is planning to drop a bomb so massive it puts the Blitz to shame. Danny shivers and turns around. He smiles at the bouncer on his way out and does not look back.

He'll drop the lesser bomb first. It starts with his mom.**

* * *

**

**Posted: **FEB 12  
**REVIEW!!!**


	13. BOMB

_Notes: HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!!! If you had bad luck today, I hope this helps._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
Chapter XIII  
**_BOMB__

* * *

_

"WHAT?!" Maddie screeches. She drops the ladle she had been using to the floor, the whites of her eyes shimmering. "You did—? How—? Why—?" She continues stuttering as Jack bursts into the room.

"You sick, twisted, ghostly fiend! Get away from my wif—O! Danny!" The whine of the large gun lessens and Jack puts it down carelessly. "Welcome home, son! How was it?" Which _it _he means (the date or the club) is beyond Danny so he stays silent.

"Terrible!" Maddie answers for him. "He left the poor girl there!" Jack tilts his head in confusion.

"What poor girl?"

"Sam!" the woman screeches.

Jack frowns, "O." He turns back to his son, "I was talking about Dan's thing, not that." Danny smiles as he feels a bubble of laughter in his throat. Leave it to Jack to be blind to personal relations.

"Forget Dan! What about Danny's **girlfriend**!?" Maddie presses. She advances ominously, ignoring the ladle at her toe even as it is kicked away. "He left her there!"

"I did too on our first date," Jack reminds her. And he did. On their two week anniversary, he went to hang out with Vlad instead. Maddie's blood still boils for it too. Picking his college (lifetime, rather) buddy over her. The nerve!

Maddie sighs and pushes the anger away, "Yes but…"

"So what's wrong?" Jack asks. "This doesn't really mean that it's all over. It didn't mean that for us, right?" Having successfully defused the situation, Jack bids Danny luck and retreats back to the lab. Danny suddenly feels the need to curse him. He gave Maddie **hope**!

The red head nods slowly, agreeing with her husband. "Yes, that's right… It's not over…" She turns back to Danny, "You're going to apologize to her, young man. Go on!"

Danny sighs, "Yes, Mom." He almost said _ma'am._

* * *

When Dan and Vlad return, it is with a passed out Ember. The two continue to discuss the gig and how good it was. They talk about things that could have be improved and how to do so. The night air bites them but the joy of a successful show allows them to ignore it.

They enter the house through Vlad's place above it (where they won't have to worry about alarms). Ember is placed carefully on her guitar and passed through the portal. On the other side, Johnny 13 and Kitty take her with twin grins and promises to join them soon.

Bidding the older man _good night_, Dan leaves for the bathroom and a hot shower. Once the sweat, smoke, and alcohol are washed off, he dries and brushes his teeth. When he's finished, he exits the bathroom and retires to Danny's. The boy is already asleep, hugging Dan's pillow to himself.

Smiling, the older twin carefully tugs the object out of the other boy's arms and joins him in bed. Making himself comfortable, he is taken by surprise when Danny reaches over and pulls him closer. The boy is breathing quietly against his neck, making him shiver and blush.

School starts again on Monday. Sunday is all that stands between it and now. Dan wonders how Danny will do in English as he drifts off.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **FEB 13  
**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Talk

_Notes: Sorry! FF wouldn't let me log in until now!_

* * *

**Confession Problems  
****Chapter XIV:**  
Talk

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

Maddie smiles as she answers the knocking on the door. Her smile fades when she sees Sam. Ushering the girl in, she closes the door and takes Sam into the kitchen. Drinks are already prepared, along with a tofu burger. One is immediately attacked by Sam before they begin talking.

"He ditched me," the girl says after chugging the veggie drink Maddie gave her. "Left after I went to the bathroom!" She huffs, biting into her burger again.

Maddie nods as she feels sympathy well in her, "I went through that with Jack. But we're together now, aren't we?" She smiles reassuringly, "It'll work out. You just have to keep working at it. We'll get your two together, just you wait."

"I don't know…" Sam drinks more of her juice and looks at the older woman. "Why did he leave anyway?" Maddie sighs.

"Dan set up a thing with he friends the same night. Danny might have gone there." Sam raises a brow as she finishes her burger.

"Did they come home together?"

"… No?" Maddie frowns. He didn't come with Dan. Actually, Maddie doesn't even know if Dan (or Vlad) came back yet. Did they? As if to answer her question, Jack barrels in once again, only this time he has Vlad on his heels.

"I told you, Jack, it's not that simple!" the silver haired man says with annoyance. "You can't just walk in there! They have rules too, you know. By doing such a thing, you'll just get yourself killed!" Sam and Maddie share a look before joining the two outside the Lab.

"Come on, V-man! Where's your fighting spirit?" Jack jokes. Vlad simply rolls his eyes.

"Half dead," he mutters to himself. No one hears. Composing himself, the silver haired man shakes his head firmly. "I refuse." Jack looks chest fallen.

"But—! This was our dream! You have to realize it with me!"

"I did," Vlad points out. "Back when we were saving Dan."

"Yes, but I wasn't able to explore! We have to **explore**!" Annoyed, Vlad sighs and retreats to the kitchen. He eyes the veggie burgers with distain and grabs the ham out of the fridge. A red button glares at him from beside it. Vlad scoffs: stupid shield.

Cutting off some pieces, he makes himself a ham sandwich (adding Swiss cheese as an afterthought) before heading back out. Sam glares at him and his choice of food but he ignores her.

"Have you reflected on your actions?" Somehow, it feels as though they were still in college: before Maddie came and messed up their friendship. Jack sighs and nods, letting the idea go—for now.

"Yes," he says. He will find a reason to go back, garneted. Unaware of this, Vlad nods in satisfaction.

"Good."

"What's good?" Dan asks as he yawns. Danny and Jazz come down after him. The girl grabs one of Sam's burgers but Danny freezes at the bottom of the stairs. Maddie's command enters him mind and he cringes. He has to do it while Dan and Vlad are here? Damn it!

"Uh, hey Sam-my." He waves when the girl looks at him. "C-can I talk to you?"

"Oh, you better talk," the girl scowls. They walk outside, closing the door firmly.

"Wanna walk?" Danny asks nervously. Sam shrugs and starts walking, leaving Danny to follow her.

"So?"

"So?" Danny echoes in confusion.

"Talk!"

"R-right…" Chuckling, the boy tries to find the words he needs but can't. He does not want to apologize. He is not sorry, after all. He does not want to spend "alone-time" with Sam either. It's… uncomfortable… and nauseating. Danny sighs, deciding that it would be best if he does anyway. Sam's glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry," he says at last. He scratches his neck and kicks up some dirt. Sam stops and glares at him.

"Sorry for what?" she demands. God; he has to say **that**?

"For leaving," _'Even though I'm not,'_ he silently adds.

Sam raises an eyebrow. Apparently that wasn't good enough. Danny fights back a groan.

"I'm sorry for ditching you," Danny says. Sam is still glaring and he thinks he knows why. "I'll make it up to you." _'Damn it'_

"Okay," Sam says, suddenly more cheerful. "There's this movie that I want to see. It's on at 3 pm. I'll meet you in the mall around 2:30?"

"It's a date," Danny says through his teeth. _'Damn it!'_

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **FEB 26  
**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Announced

_Notes: ..._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
****Chapter XV:**  
Announced

* * *

Danny announces his date with _Sammy_ at brunch. Maddie is ecstatic to know he's getting another chance and Jack simply follows his wife's example. Jazz frowns but says nothing. Vlad seems to be sick with the idea but stays silent. Instead, he turns his gaze to Dan.

The boy does not look up. He quickly finishes his food, thanks Maddie for the meal, and then walks right out the door. Vlad decides to leave him alone.

Outside, Dan is cursing through his teeth. What the HELL is going ON?! Who does that BITCH think she IS?! Damn Samantha to the pits of Walkers jail cells and let her ROT!

Dan swallows thickly and presses his lips together. He wants to scream. He finally got back to Danny and all the people here seem to be tearing them apart! Well… not all of them. Dan smiles as he remembers last nights show and his newest—only—human friends.

He sighs, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. He should have brought his jacket, it's fucking COLD. Shrugging it off, Dan decides that he needs to talk. He does not care who too, either, as long as he can talk this out.

Ember is no up yet, he is sure of it, and he does not want to risk going through the portal (be it Jack's or Vlad's) anyway. So what now?

Well, there are people here for him, right? Right.

_'Gat's it is.'_

* * *

On the way to the blonde's house, Dan sees Lexii crossing the street. Grinning, he jogs to catch up to her, calling, "Lex!" to get her attention. It works. The girl turns and scowls at him.

"Don't call me that! It's like you're saying I'm lax!" Dan laughs and gives her a quick hug.

"Sorry, sorry." He smiles at her and she deflates; I mean, who can stay mad at a face like his? "What's up?"

"Food."

Dan raises an eyebrow and looks at the sky, "I don't see—"

"I'm getting food, genius." She holds up a plastic bag with a two litter bottle of Coca-Cola, a can of corn beef, and a loaf of bread. Dan makes an understanding sound and Lexii smiles. "Last night was awesome, wasn't it?"

"O, yeah!" Dan grins widely, "Even Vad loved it! Do you know how hard it is to loosen him up? Maddening, I tell you!" Lexii laughs. "O, but his ideas! The next gig will be even better!"

"Well then, you should invite your papa over so we can talk it out!" Lexii encourages. "And bring Ember!"

"Of course. You don't mind a forty year old man coming over?"

It's not me. It's Rick. He's got this thing against adults. We think he was abused." Dan would have laughed at her statement if it didn't sound so grave.

"Really?"

Lexii shrugs, "He doesn't talk about it much. Gat's a worrywart so he probably doesn't want him to think too much about it." Dan smiles at that: so cute! "He lives by himself though, so it probably isn't as bad as it was—assuming my theory is right."

"Does Remmy suspect it?"

"If he does, he's never mentioned it."

After that, the gloom topic was blown over. They talked about the gig again and about scheduling a meeting between the band and Vlad. They'll talk about a time and date for the next gig then.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **MAR 11  
**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Hanging Out

_Notes: ..._

* * *

**Confession Problems  
****Chapter XVI:  
**_Hanging Out_

* * *

Gat stretches as he shakes the water out of his hair. Last night had been awesome, but they seem to be paying dearly for it now. Rick has a massive headache and can't seem to stop complaining about it, but if he's not complaining, he's sleeping.

Making his way back to the living room (it separates his bedroom and bath for some reason), he passes the red head slumbering on the sofa. Giggling at the teen's posture—strewn along the couch like a rag doll—he grabs a quilt from under his coffee table and prepares to drape it over him.

_Ding Dong!_

Gat jumps in surprise from the sudden sound and ends up tossing the blanket into the air. Slipping in a puddle formed from his soaked body, he looses his balance and falls over. When he lands on his friend with the blanket piling atop them, Get cannot help but blush. Rick, on the other hand, growls and pushes him off.

"What the hell--"

"It's Lexii," the blond says as he sits up. The embarrassment is still evident on his face as he wraps the blanket around himself and over his wet hair. He begins to towel it dry as the red head answers the door.

"Damn girl," he mutters. As he opens the door, he glares down at the dark haired girl and the boy behind her, "Can't you leave us alone?"

Lexii raises an interested eyebrow, "You want to be alone with him?" Rick's red face suddenly clashes horribly with his hair causing her to laugh. "Can we come in?"

Rick turns and walks back inside, letting Dan and Lexii close the door after themselves. Gat is flipping through the channels and fully dressed by the time they enter the living room. The blond looks up and smiles, "Dan! Welcome!"

"Hey, Gat." Dan hugs the smaller boy, blowing on his still damp hair. "You smell good…"

"Just showered," Gat says with a grin. Rick just rolls his eyes at them and collapses onto the couch. Dan watches him with awkwardness, the kind you get when you're with people you don't really know.

"He okay?" he asks.

"O, yeah," Gat nods. His uncaring words are emphasized by turning his attention back to the TV and belied by biting his lip. "He's got a headache. Just leave him."

"From last night, huh?" Dan watches Lexii poke Rick's cheek on her way to the kitchen.

"Yup," Gat nods. Following the boy's advice, Dan ignores Rick and lets him sleep. Instead, they watch cartoons on Nick at a low volume. When Lexii returns moments later, she is holding three glasses of cola and a plate filled with corn beef sandwiches.

The brown eyed girl sat on the floor with her friend, grabbing one and a glass. "What's on?"

"Nothing short of cartoons," the boys reply. Lexii snorts and begins to eat as they rot their brains with The Fairly Odd Parents.

"Hey, isn't this the one with the baby?" Lexii asks after a moment.

"When Cosmo gets pregnant?" Dan continues. Gat grins as he finishes his sandwich and goes for another.

"Yup!"

"Sweet."

After hours of stifling laughter and almost choking on corn beef and cola, Gat notes that it's getting late. "So, are you staying?" The blond asks his two friends.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Lexii asks in order to answer.

Rick glares at them from his bundle on the couch as Gat gets up to fish the device from his pants pocket. "Hey, you guys can't just decide to stay over!"

"Sure we can!" Lexii states, "You owe me for making sure you don't have to eat packaged ramen." Rick glares as Gat hands the girl his phone. "I'll just call my parents and let them know I'm here. Besides, we need to talk to you guys."

As Rick and Gat give each other questioning looks, Lexii dials her home number and quickly explains to her mother what was going on.

"Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow... No, I won't be walking around naked. I'll borrow clothes... Yes... It's gonna fit, Mom... Okay, bye." Lexii hangs up and passes the phone to Dan. All three boys are looking at her oddly. "What? She's weird, I know."

"Whose clothes will fit you?" Rick asked.

"Yours."

"And where are you getting my clothes?"

"The draw in the guest room that has your _secret_ stash."

Rick flushes at the implication she just made. Dan raises an eyebrow and throws in his own two cents.

"Rick's clothes will fit you?"

"Better than Gat's."

"But he's closer to your size."

Gat chuckles, "Her chest won't fit in my shirts."

Lexii laughs as Rick rolls his eyes, "Morons."

"You love us," Gat teased. Rick scowls and buries under the quilts again. "By the way: why are you freaking out? It's my house they're invading, not yours." There is no reply.

"I think he's sleeping again," Dan says.

"Either that, or he's skirting the issue," Lexii chuckles.

"What ever," Dan shakes his head. "Hang on." He gets up and tries to remember the Fenton's number. When he can't, he shrugs and dials Vlad's cell phone number instead.

"Hello?" the man answers.

"Hey, Vad." They exchange pleasantries, ensuring to stay away from the topic of Danny and his date. "Yeah, I'll be going to school with them in the morning."

"Okay, make sure you aren't late." After a moment's pause, Vlad asks, "Do you need clothes?" Dan laughs.

"You sound like Lexii's mom!" He doesn't bother to explain what he means. He simply says good bye, I love you, and See you tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **MAR 19  
**REVIEW!!!**


	17. School’s Back!

_Notes: This took SO LONG!! *dies*_

* * *

**Chapter XVII:  
**School's Back! **

* * *

**

The next morning is a rush of teens and lost time. Rick is sipping coffee as he watches the others; his hours of being a couch-potato meaning that he had gotten up early with no problems.

Gat is gulping water, trying to cool off after his morning shower. Lexii is trying to finish packing her book bag while Dan is still showering. A tooth brush is in his mouth when he finally gets out.

"Hey, Dan," Gat says as he looks around. "Where's your bag?" Dan lets out a string of curses as he realizes he never brought it. Gat sighs and pats his back, "Don't worry. Maybe your brother will bring it for you?"

"Maybe," Dan agrees and then they all rush out of the house before they're late.

* * *

"Good morning, Dan," Mr. Lancer greets when he walks in. The teen smiles back as he waves off his friends.

"Morning, Lancer." He takes his seat, marveling at how good the school's quickie make-over was. The new school is all white-painted brick. The doors are pale blue with secure locks and reinforcements in case there are more "ghost" attacks (the board is still not sure they should believe that).

The floors are all white linoleum with black tiles along the walls. The new lockers are a slate gray with simple airing slits and bigger than they were before (they probably had a better idea of how much to make and how much space they would need). The black boards have been replaced with white boards and erasable markers and this new, high-tech version of the "over-head". All in all, the school looks good.

"Dan!" A black head pops into the classroom and smiles at the teen. Danny nods to Lancer before joining his brother in the back. "You forgot your bag," he says, handing the item over before Dan could raise the issue himself.

Dan smiles, "Thanks." He takes the item and sets it on his desk.

"Mom made you lunch." Danny tells him. "And I'm pretty sure I put all your stuff in the bag." He grins nervously, "How's your poem?"

Dan grins back with confidence, "Great; Yours?"

"I hope…" Danny sighs.

"Danny!" Sam calls with a grin. Eyeing her, Dan decides that the date went well and silently mopes about it. The girl sits in her seat next to Danny, sparing Dan a glare.

"Hey, guys!" Tucker waves at them as he walks in. "You see the cafe yet? It's HUGE!"

"All meat, I hope?" Dan asks, hoping to piss Sam off. It's childish, but… Damn it! She took Danny out on a DATE! If he can't KILL her, he's gonna TORTURE her!

"Yup!"

"Awesome," Dan grins when he sees Sam turn green. He holds make a giggle and just grins when Tucker sits beside him.

"Hey, I heard you and your friends did a gig!"

Dan nods, "Yup! It was wicked!"

"You should have told me about it! I would have gone!" Tucker lightly punches Dan's arm. The boy laughs.

"Sure. I'll tell you as soon as we get some dates." He suddenly grins, "Actually, we've been getting loads of offers on weekend spots. It's still being worked out, though."

"Really?" Danny asks, turning away from Sam. "How long will it take?"

"No idea." Dan shrugs, "We're thinking of making Vlad our manager for now. I just hope it's not too much for him." He still runs his shipping company after all.

"Wouldn't he say no if it were?" Tucker asks.

"No," Dan shakes his head. "Vad has this thing where he has to help if I need it, even if I don't ask." He chuckles, "It's been a great help though. He knows when I need help even before I say I do."

"Wow," Tucker breaths. "That's awesome!"

"AHH! There he is!!!" The group and Lancer jump as shrieking makes itself known—very loudly—by the door. A bunch of girls were chasing someone down the hall but they slipped into Lancer's room just before the mob could get him.

"Remmy?" Dan addresses the lanky boy. As questioning voices sound outside, the boy holds his finger to his lips for silence. No one objects. When the mob is gone, Remmy turns to Lancer.

"Can you call my homeroom and tell the teacher I'll be late? I don't wanna go out there yet." He gestures to the door and the previous commotion. Lancer nods.

"Give me your room number."

"208." After a confirmation from Lancer, Remmy retreats to the back with Dan and his friends. He sighs when he takes a seat on the floor, somehow still managing to get his head to reach Dan's shoulder.

"Fan girls?" Dan asks.

"They saw the gig." Remmy flicks some of his curly hair out of his eyes. Dan blinks in surprise, eyebrows rising.

"Really?" Dan laughs, "Man, we're good!"

"Yeah," Tucker says. "Think I could be a rock star too?"

"Uh, no!" Sam snaps. She glares at the boys before turning to Danny. "Do you need help with your poem?" The boy shakes his head.

"Dan already helped me!" He grins at his brother, "I got it down." Sam scowls but stays silent. The rest of their time before the warning bell is spent talking about the gig and the ones to come. They agree to let Tucker get a close up of the control room after much nagging and Dan promises to get him and Danny (and Sam) backstage next time.

Ding Dong!

The teens look up as the bell rings, indicating the start of homeroom. They groan and Remmy gets up. "Time for me to go," he says and waves goodbye as he walks out.

"Tell Gat I'll call him tonight!" Dan hollers after him.

**

* * *

**

**Posted: **May 13  
**REVIEW!!!**


	18. Presentation

___Notes: _Again, "Evergreen" and "Stop all the clocks" are NOT mine!

_**

* * *

**_

RECAP:

_Ding Dong!_

The teens look up as the bell rings, indicating the start of homeroom. They groan and Remmy gets up. "Time for me to go," he says and waves goodbye as he walks out.

"Tell Gat I'll call him tonight!" Dan hollers after him.

**

* * *

Chapter XVIII:  
**_Presentation

* * *

_

_Notes: _Again, "Evergreen" and "Stop all the clocks" are NOT mine!

"Alright, class! Listen up!" Lancer glances about the classroom as the late arrivals slip into their seats. "Thanks to that freak attack," not even Lancer is willing to mention the ghost factor, "We just lost a month of school time!" Cheers and giggle erupt from the students as Dan shakes his head and sighs. He knows full well what Lancer's next line will be. "Which will be made up in June." Can he call 'em or what?

Groans fill the room as the students begin to mope and mourn their lost summer days. Lancer simple shakes his head like Dan had and writes on the board: POEM PRESENTATIONS. The groans intensify until Lancer snaps at them for being noisy. "Samantha!" The girl stiffens at the mention of her hated full name. "You're up."

Dan sighs as the girl gets up and recites her poem of crows and Poe's. Really; he likes Edgar Allen Poe too, but boy does he hate her! When the girl is done with "Nevermore", Lancer waves her off with, "Poe is not part of the timeline I gave in the printout. Minus ten points." Samantha scowls and glares at the wall.

"Next is Paulina!" The Hispanic girl sighs and smiles her 'popular-girl' smile as she makes her way to the front of the room. Her poem is something about Superman and Lois Lane. Dan tunes it out and barely catches Lancer's "minus ten points for using a pop song."

"Baxter!" And so the class goes on until the minute hand nears the end mark. Finally, Dan jumps when Lancer bellows, "Masters!" Standing, Dan hands a copy of his poem to the teacher and then stands in front of the class.

"My poem is called, "Stop all the clocks" by W. H. Auden:

"_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum,  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

"_Let the aeroplanes circle moaning overhead,  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

"_He was my North, my South, my East, and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,  
I though that love would last for ever: I was wrong._

"_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one,  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."_

The class claps and Lancer nods. He does not add any commentary to which Dan is relieved; not that he thought he would, but… well… whatever. Danny grins when he passes him, mouthing 'good job!'

"Fenton!"

Danny pales and swallows. Slowly, he stands, doing his best to ignore the stares and murmurs of everyone else. He passes the sheet of paper holding his poem to Lancer and nervously stands before the class. He swallows and tries to breathe.

"M-my poem is called "Evergreen" by Hyde:

"_I lie awake beside the windowsill  
Like a flower in a vase  
A moment caught in glass._

"_The rays of sunlight …_" He pauses, forgetting the following word. Biting his lip, he tries to remember what comes next. A beckon? His nervous blue eyes glance at Dan and sees him mouth something. Danny starts back:

"_The rays of sunlight_ _come and beckon me  
To a sleepy dreamy haze  
A sense of summer days._

He glances again, this time not hesitating. Dan mouths the word 'if'.

"_If only I could stop the flow of time  
Turn the clock to yesterday  
Erasing all the pain._

Suddenly, Danny smiles. He looks at Dan now without the need of help, but simply because it is easier to look at him. His green eyes and pale hair, his soft skin and pleased smile. He imagines him younger (both of them much, much younger) as he goes into the next verse without a hitch.

"_I've only memories of happiness  
Such pleasure we have shared  
I'd do it all again! _

And as he says the next one, he thinks of Dan's green-green eyes and stares at them too.

"_This scenery is evergreen  
As the buds turn to leaves  
The colors live and breathe."_

When he finishes the poem, the class claps for him too and Lancer does not comment on the glances. Instead, he silently deducts a half mark from the presentation section, knowing they would understand why. During the last minutes of class, Lancer gets Danny to pass back the marked poems and places his and Dan's first in the pile.

The 99% causes Danny to grin and flush with pride. His highest mark in school and it's thanks to Dan.

* * *

**I'm REALLY sorry  
College took my attention for months now -_-  
I'll try and write more but this is all I got right now  
Ciao!**


	19. As

___Notes: _OMG... school is death X.x

**

* * *

Chapter XIX:  
**_AS

* * *

_

Tonight, the Fenton household is louder than it's ever been (Freakshow attack aside). Though Tucker is not over yet and Samantha is silently moping in a chair, the rest of the living room's occupants are more than making up for it. Ember is on the couch playing the second stansa of one of the band's newest songs with Lexii backing her up on bass. Remmy is beating the coffee table with a drum stick to keep the tempo and Gat is faking the symbol effect with a portable keyboard that's plugged into a small energy box (curtasy of Jack of course). Rick is lounging on the sofa with Jazz (no one is quite sure WHY she's downstairs with them but not even Rick is complaining so no one questions her verbally), playing riffs to go with the song. Dan and Vlad are sitting together, pouring over requests and fanmail and schedules of the band members and the bars to try and find common times. Over all, it's amazing the neihbors aren't banging on the door (or is it just that they can't be heard?)

When Tucker finally arrives, he is ussured in and easily accepted. His quick comments about lighting and tech-work being a great help, the band decide with little trouble to have him help from now on. Dispite this chaotic order, the members seem to have no trouble yelling commands or comments or tips to eachother or working things out. By the time they finish filling the room with all their songs, it is past sundown and the scheduling is finally done.

"Ok, I'll call these bars and work things out as your manager. Hang tight," Vlad gives a slight wave as he heads upstairs to find his phone and his planer, taking the notes with him. The members nod and smile, setting their instruments down. They are all aware that since the scheduling is complete, THIS would be the right time to jam, but they are also aware (most of them are anyway) that those that are members are too queer and pumped to actually follow such sensible means.

"Damn, we sound good!" Lexii exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. Ember grins back at her while the boys laugh.

"So me being hounded by girls in school isn't proof enough?" Remmy pouts at them. Lexii and Ember coo at him before everyone is laughing full blown. Dan gasps for air as he tries to calm down. He chuckles as he watches his friend, gratful beyound belief that he found them. After becoming a ghost he really didn't think he'd ever get along with humans--expecially those who found out. For this reason, Tucker was good. For a nerd. But... now part of him wonders what will happen when Gat and his friends find out. WIll they accept it because they can or because they have to? Or will they just toss them aside after all?

Shaking those thoughts away, Dan sets his drink down and tries to distract himself with the conversation. "Well, we're gonna have some issues with the bars come June," he intergects. "I mean... we got school 'til July." At this, several groans sound. Only one Casper High student is not groaning; Ember just sniggers. Lexii pouts at her.

"You hush." She punches her friend's arm lightly. "What's your school like anyway?" All eyes turn to Ember with curiosity. Said ghost girl giggles.

"Loud."

Everyone bursts into laughter but only Ember and Dan understand the truth in that word. When things settle down, Danny creeps down the stairs.

"You guys done shaking this house's foundation?" he asks, sticking his tongue out at Dan. His brother laughs and pulls him down next to him, ignoring the fluttering in his chest.

"For now, yes," he answers, winking at Ember. She grins back at him and makes a small gesture. Dan barks a laugh, to everyone's confusion, and makes a gesture of his own. Danny looks at them oddly and raises a brow.

"Your own version of sign language?" he asks them. The two chuckle and nod. "Brilliant." Danny pouts, for some reason bummed that Dan is so close to someone else. Thinking he's just playing, Dan hugs his brother and nuzzles him.

"I'll make one with you, too," he says with a wink. "You're too cute not to." Ember laughs at that, only laughing more when Danny's face turns beat red. Thinking Dan is just being himself since Ember finds it funny, everyone else joins in until Dan is chuckling nervously. He honestly has no idea where that flirting came from... But he meant it. If Danny wants it, he'll do it.

Danny huffs slightly and nods, "You better." Dan blinks then laughs.

"You bet."

'Maybe...' Dan eyes Danny as they seperate a bit. Maybe he can confess his love in their sign without scaring Danny off. But if he does do that, would that mean Danny got the message? Or would it be misinterprated? "I love you... as a brother."

* * *

**POSTED: **Jan 12


	20. Author's Note

I'm posting this to let you all know that I lost my USB on thursday (probably in school so I won't get it back unless there IS a god). Until I can sort out and rewrite what I wrote, I'm putting my fics on hold.

Sorry.


	21. Horror

_Notes: This... came faster than I thought 0.o wow Please Review.__

* * *

_**Chapter XX:**  
_Horror

* * *

_

Morning greets them all with brightness and noise. Not the good noise of guitars and snares, oh no: BIRDS. Dan growls and clutches the pillow under his hand. He wants to toss the object at those noisy cretins and be done with it. But, part of him notes, that's pointless because he really DOES have to wake UP. Growling again, the ghost boy rolls over and tries to get up. When something pulls him back down, he yelps.

Danny wraps his arms around the ghost tightly, burying his nose in his hair. The bird's noise tickles his mind lightly but not enough to really effect him. It just makes him press deeper into the recesses of his much beloved sleep. When something begins to poke him, however, he jolts awake with a mild start. Still sleepy, sky blue eyes glance around, trying to determine what on earth woke him up and WHY. When his eyes land on the figure in his arms, he sighs.

Dan laughs at him, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling the clock off the top. Pushing it in front of Danny's face, he grins at the wide eyes and shocked yell.

"It's 8 o'clock?!"

As Danny scrambles out of bed, Dan stretches and gets his clothes ready. He then gets Danny's clothes ready and takes it to the bathroom. Opening the door, he holds the pile out to the younger boy. "Don't take too long, I gotta shower too." Before Dan can leave though, Danny pulls him into the room.

"Then strip and get in. It'll be faster."

Dan blinks, staring at the boy for a second. His face heats up as he watches Danny undress and turn on the warm water. Green eyes drift down and suddenly it HITS him as to WHAT Danny was telling him to do. "I-Isn't... Aren't we too old for this?" he asks, near pleading.

"Of course not. We're twin brothers." Danny looks at him oddly, wondering if it was really so bad. Mind: he's flushed and embarrassed, but he's anxious to see Dan naked again... Arg, he's a pervert.

"Point..." Dan sighs as he realizes once again that nothing could happen between them. 'Nothing SHOULD happen; Danny's right: we're JUST twin brothers.' Taking off his clothes, Dan tries to calm himself down. He makes sure his towel is on the rack before stepping into the shower after Danny. Said boy hands him the soap.

"Here," the black haired boy says. "I'll shampoo; you wash." Dan nods and takes the bar, unknowingly giving Danny a show of pale, smooth skin being wet and soapy and rubbed and caressed and--'o GOD...' Danny blushes and turns his eyes away for a moment, trying to calm down. Across from him, Dan is watching the bottom of the tub, massaging the sleep from his body and trying to distract himself from the warmth beside him. When Danny shifts too much, though, his elbow brushes Dan's arm, shocking them both and sending tingles down their spines.

'O CRAP!' they both think, turning red and away again. Danny washes the shampoo from his hair and turns to see how far Dan got. When he sees the older boy's body covered with suds and bent over trying to grab the bar of soap that slipped from his hands. Danny freezes and stares, watching his brother's bum and the slipping mass of soapiness that is dripping down his crack...

"Danny, can we switch now? I wanna wash this off." Dan turns in time to see Danny snap out of his daze and turn beet red.

"Y-yea..." he nods and holds out his hand for the soap. The soap that just touched Dan's body... 'O God...' The rest of the shower is spent with Danny fighting a nose bleed and Dan trying to not get shampoo in his eyes (which means he couldn't stare at Danny) and the two of them back to back. After a few minutes they switch places and Dan gets out while Danny washes the soap off. As Dan dries, Danny tries not to look up because he knows he'll get an eyeful of ass and that bit of soapiness will haunt that eyeful of crack REALLY well.

"I'm gonna change in the bedroom. I'll be back to brush my teeth," Dan informs, heading out the door. When he's away from the steam, he sighs and shivers. O dang... he just... o DANG! Groaning, Dan towel dries his hair and gets dressed quickly. Peeking out the bedroom, he wonders if Danny is dressed yet. Deciding it doesn't matter, he heads down the hallway and slips into the bathroom. He relaxes when he sees that Danny is in his clothes and brushing his teeth. He grabs his tooth brush and begins the rest of his daily prep.

* * *

When the school day is finally done, Danny groans in despair. "Sammy" is grinning hautily and waiting for him at the door of his history class. He waves weakly at her.

"Come on! If we don't hurry we'll be late!" she says, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him down the hall. The boy wonders where Dan is and why on EARTH he told Sam he'd make it up to her for ditching on (he shivers) their first date. He then frowns as they completely by-pass Tucker on their way out. What is WRONG with Sam? She's totally neglecting their childhood friend!

"Shouldn't we tell Tucker where we're going?" Danny asks, hoping to stall. Then he realizes that if they ARE late to the movie, Sam would be pissed and Danny would be stuck listening to her yell. Why can't she me more like Dan? HE would never yell at Danny over something as trivial as missing some movie's opening credits; even if it's a movie he loves.

"We'll be late if we do," Sam replies. Danny just sighs and stays quiet.

When they make it to the movie theater, Sam buys their tickets and the snacks (nothing even remotely meat-related was graced with her concideration) and guides Danny to the middle rows. in the center of the left seats, she sits down and drags Danny with her. Said boy just sighs and sets down the drinks. They manage to catch the tail end of the final credit before the movie starts. When Sam doesn't complain about only seeing half of one ad, Danny sighs in releif and hopes this movie isn't some nutty horror.

* * *

Of course, the day Sam DOESN'T watch some gory horror flick is the same day Paulina falls in love with Danny. The youngest Fenton shivers as he walks Sam home. The memories of the serial killer from the movie haunts his mind. He wishes (as stupid as it makes him sound) that Sam would walk HIM home, not the other way around. Horror films always freak him out and leave him shakey afterwords. Sam would never be scared though; no, she would love it if some vampire jumped out of Amity's dark alleys or if some crazy guys with chainsaws decided to rush them. Sam would just laugh.

Dan would walk Danny home, comfort him, and chase away any fictional and non-fictional horrors that Danny might become frightened of.

Why isn't he with Dan?

He wouldn't have to suffer if he was. He'd be happy and all bubbly like love is supposed to make you feel. Not... scared, sick, and annoyed. Danny sighs and waves at Sam as she enters her house. Turning, he shivers at the darkness and begins his trip home.

He really wishes Dan was the one he was dating.

**

* * *

POSTED**: March 30


	22. Bells

_Notes: Um... this took forever to write (I only just had the idea for where to go and even then this is vague) and... I just moved across country and my internet will be set up by Telus on the 12__th__. Then school starts on the 13__th__ of September, so... don't hold your breath, but stay tuned? XD _

_Please Review!_

**Chapter XXI:  
**_Bells_

The warning bell rings, informing the students to get their asses to class. Dan is already in English. He has already said hello to Lancer and already ignored Paulina. In fact, Lancer is the only person he has not ignored today.

'_Mind... I'm not the only one doing the ignoring, either._'

Dan scowls as he remembers last night. Maddie had been ecstatic, going on and on about how her son was finally growing into a fine young man. When Dan asked what she was talking about (note: he almost asked what she was ON), she answered: "Danny took Sammy to the movies!" with this disgustingly bright smile on her face.

Dan's pencil snaps in his hand. Lancer glances at him, concerned, but Dan just smiles and shakes his head as he grabs a new pencil. When Lancer accepts that Dan would like to keep his problems private, the ghost boy goes back to scowling and recalling the night's events.

Danny came home, all goo-goo eyes and smiles. As soon as Dan saw how well the movie went, he ran to Vlad's room and hid in the Ghost Zone. Ember had found him floating around and took him to her home. When Dan returned in the wee hours of the morning, Vlad had simply rolled over and fallen back to sleep: his way of telling Dan he can stay with him for the night (or morning as it were).

Dan smiles to himself. '_Good ole Vad... Always knows what to do._' He chuckles slightly as the final bell rings. Lancer looks up and seems pleased with his favorite student's new mood and decides to ignore the late comers rushing through the door.

Class begins before Danny can get a word in to Dan.

* * *

Class ends before the twins can talk too.

As soon as the bell rings, Dan is out the door, rushing to his next class. The day continues like this, and Danny never gets a word with his older brother. When final block rolls around, Dan is already in guitar class and waiting on his friends.

"—and we'll have to get them to go shopping with us for the new—O! Dan!" Gat grins as he enters the room. Before Dan can greet him back, Gat hugs him tightly. "Missed you!"

Dan laughs and hugs back, "Missed you too, Gat." And really, he did. Gat's personality is infectious. When he smiles, everyone smiles.

"You were saying, Gat...?" Lexii raises a brow as she straddles the chair beside Dan and rests her arms on the back. Her bass rests against her thigh and hip. Rick flops into the chair on Dan's other side.

"O!" Gat giggles. "Right." He lets go of Dan and pulls up a chair so they form a circle. "Well, you know how your dad's helping us put gigs together?" he asks Dan. When the boy nods, Gat continues, "Well, the next gig is at a restaurant!"

Dan gawks, "A restaurant?"

"Yup!" Gat grins. "So we need to look the part!"

Dan shakes his head, '_What did you get me into, Vad?_' "You mean... tuxedos?"

Lexii snorts, "Hey, Ember and I will be in **dresses**, so don't complain."

Dan chuckles nervously, "Yes, Ma'am."

Gat grins, "Yes, tuxedos. I'm thinking we should go shopping soon. I'd normally say over the weekend but... The board said that if we can go through our term fast enough, we can start finals sooner than July. So..."

"We all should expect a lot of work," Rick finally joins, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "And no time over weekends."

Dan nods, "They'll dump stuff on us 'cuz we're supposed to have time." Rick nods.

"So..." Gat trails off.

"I say we break up the shopping over this week. The gig is in a fortnight so we can shop this week, scope next week, and practice the week of," Lexii suggests. She looks around to see what the others think.

The boys nod, "Yea, that works."

Lexii smirks, "Good. Then we'll meet up after school, do homework at my place, and then head out."

"Sounds good," Gat grins.

Dan nods, "I'll call Ember tonight and let her know what's up." The band nods their approval.

The bell chooses that moment to ring. Gat looks up, "Ah... and there's my cue!" In the blink of an eye, he stands and waves before rushing off to his class. The other guitar students laugh and greet him, by now used to seeing him chilling with his band-mates.

Dan chuckles, "Everyone in school knows you guys, huh?"

Rick nods and Lexii smirks, "Yup."

Dan grins, "Nice."

* * *

When school finishes, Dan, Rick, and Lexii all pack up and head out to meet with Gat. As he exits the building, Dan notices Tucker and waves him over.

"Hey, Tuck," Dan high fives his brother's friend when he trots over.

"Yo," Rick greets.

"Hey, where's the other two?" Lexii asks after giving the tech a high five too.

Tucker snorts, "Probably playing tonsil-hockey in the history hall." He makes a face, as does Dan. They both pale at the thought.

"Woa..." Gat says as he slips between the too ill boys, "Danny Fenton and Sam Manson?" He looks at them, "**together**?" When the two boys turn slightly green, Gat blinks and closes his mouth.

"Ookay..." Lexii shakes her head and grabs green boys' arms. "Let's just go to my place and get that homework done."

"Sounds good to me," Dan says, slightly woosy.

"Uh, yea, sure, thanks," Tucker nods and follows. Sam and Danny had begun to ignore him when they started dating and it has only been getting worse. So, Tucker thinks, why not hang with people who **haven't** forgotten about me?

* * *

At Lexii's house, the boys take over the living room. They push the couches against the walls and spread papers and books all over the coffee table. The TV remains off, for now.

"Ok," Lexii says as she drops some brain food onto the table, "What do we all have in common? This way we can help each other through the work."

Everyone calls out their homework. They find that their common subject is English, but not exactly the same work. Gat and Rick have the same work sheet to finish since they're in the same English, but Lexii's work is totally different (her class seems to be ahead) and Dan already finished his English work in class.

"I had basically the same thing as you, Tuck," Dan says. "So I'll help you while Gat and Rick help each other." Dan does his best to not wink at Gat who is already blushing from being so close to Rick.

"I'll finish up my work, then," Lexii says, drawing attention away from the flustered boy.

Everyone agrees and after a half hour, English is out of the way. Similar groups are created for Math, History, and so on until the homework is all done and Lexii's grandfather-clock tolls 5pm.

"Damn, that took forever!" Lexii says, exasperated. The boys can't help but agree.

"If it's like this every day..." Gat groans, "We'll have problems next week."

"What about the week of?" complains Rick. "Practice starting from 5pm? And that's if we're lucky!"

Dan sighs, "The more time we spend moaning and groaning, the less time we have to shop, guys."

The room goes silent. Then, in a flourish, everyone in Gat's band rockets up and prepares to leave. Tucker stares at them.

"Shop?"

The band looks at him. Then at each other. Then they grab Tucker and rush out the door.

* * *

"So... a restaurant?" Tucker asks Dan as the band walks around Moores. Dan nods.

"Yup."

Tucker chuckles, "Well... this should be interesting..." He eyes Dan, "How'd your dad get that going? I mean... a group of high school kids performing in a restaurant so classy they need **suits**?"

Dan laughs, "Yea, I know." after explaining that he has no idea how Vlad pulled it off, they spend the hour getting Gat a suitable suit.

When it is a little after 6pm, the group head back to Lexii's to grab their things.

"So, same thing tomorrow?" the girl asks.

"Yup!"

* * *

**Posted: **Aug 08


	23. Hope

_Notes:  
OM**F**G..._ I'm back! x3 Hello anyone who remembers this fic! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

**Confession Problems!  
Chapter XXII  
**_Hope_

* * *

When Dan is within visual range of _Fenton Works_, he enters an alley way, switches from walking to flying, and enters through Vlad's room. His adoptive father is sitting in his office chair, facing the window (how does he always know Dan is approaching?) with a smirk on his face. Dan pouts at him.

"A restaurant?" he asks with a mild glare. He is not really mad, merely... miffed.

Vlad chuckles, "They had the right timing and no problem with hiring a teenage band."

Dan scowls, "**Why**?"

"It seems as though the restaurant's owner has a son who enjoys the type of music Gat's band makes. Therefore, it makes sense to hire this kind of entertainment for the boy's birthday."

Dan gawks. "We have to sing _Happy Birthday_?"

Vlad laughs, "No, no. The boy was adamant about that."

Dan sighs in relief, "Okay, good, 'cuz I don't know if any of them even knows the right pitch to that song."

Vlad grins, "Yes, it has been altered quite a bit, hasn't it?" Suddenly, the man sobers. "Dan..." His son tenses. "You have been avoiding young Daniel like the plague. Why?"

Dan stares at the floor, "He hates when you call him that, you know."

"I am aware." Vlad sighs, "But he hates you ignoring him even more."

Dan scowls, "So what! I'm not the only one!" At Vlad's confused look, Dan elaborates: "He's been ignoring Tucker! Ever since he started d-dating—" he had to spit the word out, "—that **wretch**, he's been putting us all on the back-burner! Why should I not do that same!"

Vlad watches his son calmly, "Because it is not Danie—Danny who is doing it. Samantha is the one who is tugging the boy around, and you know bloody well that Danny will only fight her if he has a reason to. That reason could be you, Dan."

Dan stares at him incredulously for a moment. "... did you just **cuss**, Vad?" Vlad gives him a pointed look and Dan stands a little straighter, recognizing that look as the one his father uses when he is exasperated. He stops and thinks over what he was just told. "... I... can make him stop dating Samantha?"

Vlad smiles slightly, "It all depends, Dan."

"On?"

Vlad shrugs, "Whether or not you stop avoiding him."

Dan studies his father, "... You don't know if I can make him stop, do you?"

"Of course I do not know," Vlad says in a way that implies he does not care that he is uncertain; Dan knows is bothers him. "What I do know," the man continues, "Is that nothing can come from nothing."

Dan blinks. Hearing that, he is taken back to when he was learning multiplication as a child. _Nothing can come from nothing_ was the phrase Vlad had used to explain the 0 times table.

Dan slowly smiles.

"You're right..."

Vlad snorts, "Of course." His expression softens and he smiles at Dan. "Told you math is important."

Dan just laughs.

* * *

In the kitchen, Maddie hums to herself as she makes dinner. '_It's working!_' she thinks gleefully. '_Sammy will make sure that Danny doesn't become gay like those two and she'll keep Dan's bad influence at __bay! It's foolproof!_' She checks the chicken in the oven.

In the living room, Danny sighs to himself as he does his history homework. He grumbles about the Cold War and Stalin as he reads the chapter. He blinks as he suddenly realizes that he has been reading the same paragraph for the last twenty minutes. He utters a soft curse and immediately hopes his mother did not hear it.

He sighs warily.

'_Homework is so stupid._' He stares blankly at the page. '_I just want to talk to Dan._'

The sound of footsteps pulls Danny out of his stupor. He glances up when he notices that it is coming from upstairs. '_Who's coming down?_' he wonders. His mind is still reeling from the paragraph he could not really read and part of him is aware that he should **really** try to read it again. But he is so bored with history! Then again, he is bored with almost anything in school. … Especially if it does not include Dan.

Danny blushes slightly. Then he frowns. Dan has been avoiding him a lot. Ever since last night when he came back. He had comforted himself the whole way home with the thought that Dan would be there to make the nightmares go away. Instead, the boy had ran off and stayed the night up with Vlad. Danny scowls. He wanted Dan in HIS bed, damn it!

When he realizes what he just said, Danny turns beat red.

Suddenly, he hears laughing.

When he looks up, he sees Dan. His eyes widen and he turns redder. '_Please, PLEASE, tell me reading minds is NOT part of being a ghost/halfghost!'_ Danny mentally yells.

Dan leans back in the couch across from Danny and smiles, hiding his annoyance, "Thinking of Samantha, Danny?"

Danny chokes and pales. Idly, he wonders if it is healthy for blood to move that fast. "NO!" he answers between his coughing. Dan stares at him. "No, I—" Danny looks up and blushes again and this time his wonder isn't idle. "I-I like someone, Dan." '_Just switch the 'someone' with 'you'..._'

Dan's eyes widen. "_someone_?" he echoes.

Danny nods, "Yea..."

Dan blinks. "... I... see..." He looks away. "I assume this means you don't like Samantha?"

Danny bites his lower lip, "I do." He glances up and sees Dan's conflicted expression. "I mean... as a friend. Not... like **that**, you know?" Dan slowly nods.

"You should tell her that."

Danny sighs, "Yeah, I should..." He frowns. '_But I'm afraid that she and Mom will kill me._' He sighs again.

"Keep sighing and I'll be taller than you again."

Danny blinks and looks up at Dan. When he sees his brother's serious face, Danny bursts into laughter. "I don't think a few sighs can make up for the 5 inches between us, Dan!"

Dan pouts, "O shut up!"

* * *

"I-I like someone, Dan."

From the kitchen, Maddie pauses in her inspection of the chicken. She holds her position for 5 seconds. '_W-What?_'

"I assume this means you don't like Samantha?"

Maddie's eyes widen.

"I do."

Maddie sighs in relief.

"I mean... as a friend. Not... like **that**, you know?"

Her eyes widen again. Her hands clench into fists and she grinds her teeth together. '_No. This is NOT happening._' Her son is NOT turning away what is good for him. He is NOT, damn it!

"You should tell her that."

"Yeah, I should..."

'_NO!_' Maddie fumes silently. She glares at the wall. '_No._'

* * *

After the laughter dies down, Dan moves to sit next to Danny and proceeds to help him with his homework. In between the history questions, Dan answers some of Danny's. Where he had been all afternoon, why he had to leave, when the concert was, whether or not he can get tickets for free (Dan laughed at that), and...

"Question #9. What was the Iron Curtain?"

"Can you tell Tucker I'm sorry?"

Dan blinks and looks at Danny oddly. "Why?" Danny ducks his head and fidgets nervously.

"He's mad, right?"

Dan studies Danny silently. "I don't know," he answers honestly. Tucker was miffed but mad? Dan is not sure if that is all that accurate. "You should talk to him." Dan frowns, "You've been ditching him a lot lately."

Danny sighs, "I'm sorry."

Dan shakes his head, "Don't tell me. Tell Tuck. He's the one you're letting alone."

Danny nods, "Right." He smiles at Dan, "Thanks."

Dan blinks at him, "For?"

Danny laughs and returns to his homework.

* * *

When History is done, Danny decides to take a shower and then sleep. He corners Dan before he does, though, and makes him promise to wake him up in the morning. After realizing the hidden command in Danny's odd request, Dan nods and accepts. He chuckles and leaves his younger twin to wash up.

"So, how did it go?" Vlad asks when Dan returns. His son smiles.

"Well." He walks over and hugs the man, "Thank you."

Vlad chuckles, "You would have done nothing if I did not push your sorry hide." Dan pouts and sticks his tongue out at him. The half ghost only laughs.

Dan shakes his head, "Whatever. Can I use the portal?" Vlad nods and waves him away before going back to his work. Dan grins and activates the now invisible (thanks to Technus) Ghost Portal before jumping in and flying off to find Ember.

* * *

**Posted:** July 11


End file.
